


Content -- Valentickle

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lee!virgil, ticklish!roman, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It was meant to be some cuddling after a Valentines Day well-spent. Not that either of them were complaining with the playful turn things had taken.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Content -- Valentickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was gonna post this on valentines after I sent it to my valentickle recipient (which was youraverageauthor3 which we both thought was hilarious), but then I kept getting distracted by other things lol. Here it is now, though! Hope you enjoy!

Virgil was content.

Valentines day had gone off without a hitch. He and Roman spent almost the entire day in watching (mostly romance) movies, having a lazy day, and eating sweets together because Roman knew that he loved to stay in and just have Them Time. Then, that night, Virgil took Roman out to some big, fancy restaurant because he knew Roman loved big gestures and being wooed.

But now the day was over, they were simply relaxing in each other’s arms on the bed, neither paying attention to whatever they had thrown on Netflix in the background.

Virgil snuggled in closer with a smile, burying his face into Roman’s neck and letting out a contented sigh. His smile widened into a grin when Roman shivered and shifted minutely. He let out another happy sigh through his nose just to feel him squirm again.

“Keep doing that and see where it gets you,” Roman muttered into his hair, the threat of it cut by the fact that he sounded half-asleep.

Virgil let out a little half-giggle, grinning again as even that got Roman to squirm. “Not my fault your neck is _ridiculously_ sensitive.” Then, he blew a small stream of air against the skin.

Roman squirmed again with a small noise of protest and tried to pull away, but Virgil had wrapped himself around Roman too tightly. Roman pulled Virgil closer and tightened his own grip, scooting down the bed slightly so he could see Virgil’s face.

“You asked for this, love, don’t forget,” he said darkly, scowling at the cheeky grin that Virgil flashed him.

Then all of Virgil’s teasing bravado melted away as Roman started skittering his fingers up his back on either side of his spine. Virgil squealed and cursed himself for the fact that he decided not to wear a shirt to bed. Then, he cursed Roman for the fact that he was built like a furnace and made the bed too hot for him to sleep with a shirt on.

“Wait, no!” He giggled out, trying to squirm away from the maddeningly soft touch, only succeeding in arching his body further into Roman’s.

“You shouldn’t have woken me up!” Roman laughed, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead as he switched to nails and moved his hands.

Virgil squealed again as Roman’s fingers reached the backs of his sides and ribs, a sweet spot he always forgot about. His tiny titters turned into high-pitched, frantic giggles as his squirming got more pronounced.

“You’re so mean!” He cried, pushing at Roman’s chest with weak arms. It was all for show, anyways, he wouldn’t want to escape even if he could.

“Oh, I’m the mean one?” Roman teased. “ _I’m_ the mean one?! I’ll show you mean!”

Then he ducked his head to blow a raspberry on Virgil’s neck and Virgil _shrieked_ before falling into cackling as the phantom vibrations refused to fade. 

Roman’s arms wrapped further around him and pulled him in closer so that his fingers could get within squeezing distance to Virgil’s sides. Virgil yelped at the new sensation, wishing he could squirm even a little to alleviate the sensation, but the cuddle was too tight for him to manage even that.

At this point, he was just thankful that the cuddling position meant that Roman couldn’t reach his stomach.

After a few more minutes of the playful torture, Roman finally let up. Virgil wheezed for breath between residual giggles, thunking his head against Roman’s collarbone as he tried to catch his breath.

“Come on, Giggles,” Roman said, pressing a grin into his hair, “it wasn’t that bad. I’ve gotten you worse.”

Virgil twisted his tired mouth into a smirk and launched up and out of Roman’s arms, swinging a leg over his hips to straddle him. It was a little awkward with Roman still lying on his side, but not unmanageable.

“I’ll show _you_ worse,” he growled, and dug both hands into the side that faced up toward him.

Roman yelped and tried to roll over in either direction, but Virgil’s legs held him firmly in place. Virgil watched with glee as Roman’s eyes widened in realization of that fact.

“Wait, Virge!” He called out through his giggling. “Please, no!”

“ _I_ didn’t get to squirm,” Virgil huffed, switching to scratching at Roman’s ribcage. “Neither do you!”

Roman squealed as Virgil brought his nails into play. “No, I’m sorry!”

Virgil scoffed. “Quit pretending like you don’t love this, I know the truth. _Now_ who’s ‘Giggles,’ hm?”

Roman shook his head, trying to protest, but cut himself off with a gasp when Virgil grabbed Roman’s tickle-weakened arm and pinned it above Roman’s head with one hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. But nothing came.

He cautiously peeled his eyes back open to see Virgil wiggling his fingers ever-so-teasingly above him, _slowly_ lowering his hand millimeter by millimeter. Roman gasped again and immediately started giggling.

“No, no, no, Virgil!” Roman cried out, desperately trying to wiggle out from under him.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “If you look me in the eyes and tell me _truthfully_ that you don’t like this… I will stop.”

Roman bit his lip and whined, looking away as his face flushed. 

Virgl smirked victoriously as Roman refused to respond. He touched his tickly fingers down in Roman’s armpit and laughed in delight at the near-scream it produced. Roman tugged at his arm and twisted as much as Virgil’s hold would allow, but he couldn’t escape, allowing Virgil to relish in his cackles.

Eventually, Roman found enough strength to buck Virgil off of him, Virgil landing on the bed next to him and bouncing against the mattress. He curled up and giggled, trying to rub the phantom sensations out of his armpit.

Virgil cuddled back up to his side with a cheeky grin. “I love you~” He sang teasingly, unremorseful.

Roman scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, you torture all your loved ones?”

Virgil didn’t respond. He rolled over so that Roman could scoot up behind him and pull him into his arms. He sighed in contentment again as Roman spooned him, not quite falling asleep, but closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift into a state of unawareness.

After an indeterminate amount of time, he felt Roman lean forward to whisper in his ear. “You know, you’ve made a mistake.”

Virgil frowned. “Shh,” he mumbled, snuggling back further into Roman.

His eyes snapped open when Roman threw a leg over both of his, putting pressure on them to keep them pinned down.

“Are you going to apologize, darling?” He hummed.

Virgil tried to glare, but his face went slack with a gasp as Roman trapped both his arms above his head by raising them and barring his forearm against Virgil’s elbows. Virgil struggled, but Roman’s grip was too strong.

“Roman…” He said warningly.

The unspoken threat was diminished by the squeak he produced when Roman ever-so-gently rested his fingers against Virgil’s trembling tummy. He barely had to wiggle them before Virgil started giggling and relented.

“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry!”

The wiggling and tickling halted briefly. Roman chuckled darkly and the hairs on the back of Virgil’s neck prickled.

“Tell me _truthfully_ that you don’t like this,” Roman mocked, “and I won’t do it. Simple as that.”

And, of course, much like Roman had probably felt, Virgil felt utterly helpless. Because he _couldn’t_ say that truthfully, and Roman knew it. It was certainly unfair.

But he wouldn’t exactly _mind_ another quick round.

Apparently deciding Virgil’s silence had spoken long enough, Roman dug his fingers into Virgil’s stomach. Virgil shrieked and tried to curl in on himself, only to be held in place by Roman’s chest against his back. So he cackled and tried to arch away, but that only ended with him moving further into Roman’s evil touch.

He had no choice but to lie there and take it. To squeal and cackle and shriek as Roman exploited every weak spot he had memorized in their time together. He screamed as Roman stuck a finger into his belly button before his laughter went completely silent.

Roman only continued for a few moments more before slowing the tickles to light, barely-there caresses against his stomach and side and releasing his hold on Virgil. Virgil curled up to giggle breathlessly and wipe the mirthful tears from his eyes. Roman’s fingers moved to gently tracing shapes on his back and though it still tickled, Virgil relaxed into it.

After he had composed himself (mostly, at least, aside from the barely-there giggles the barely-there back tickling was causing), Virgil turned back around to lay face-to-face with Roman.

“I love you,” Roman said sincerely, a soft smile gracing his features as he reached up to trace Virgil’s face. He was so keyed up that even _that_ tickled a little, but he didn’t pull away.

Virgil couldn’t help the soppy grin that overtook his own features. “I love you, too.”

Roman pulled him back in and Virgil buried his face into Roman’s chest, tangling their legs together. Virgil closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Roman’s deodorant, relaxed at the TV still droning on in the background.

He glanced up for barely a moment, just long enough to prompt for and receive a kiss from Roman, before placing his head back where it was. 

“Goodnight, Love,” Roman whispered.

“Goodnight, Royal Pain,” Virgil muttered back.

He squealed as Roman gave a few playful warning pinch to his side. “Watch it, Giggles.”

Virgil giggled into his chest and snuggled in closer. It may have been their best Valentines Day to date.

Virgil was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos, if you'd like! And come find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
